Dancing On My Own
by Whereismypaper
Summary: Inspired by Robyn's song, also called Dancing On My Own. Just a one shot. I don't own Glee or the song. A use of bad language.


**A one shot with Mercedes with the title being the same as the Robyn song. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Dancing On My Own

"**I'm an awful person." Mercedes Jones had looked in the mirror this morning and didn't like what she saw. She looked at the reflection of a girl who had destroyed her chances of ever being happy with her boyfriend. Because she had this crazy idea of having an honest relationship. The honesty being that she revealed to Shane that she kissed Sam Evans. She also had to tell Sam that she couldn't be with him as the guilt would always be there with Shane. During Glee club that day, Sam walked out the class, she presumed on the look on his face he was crying.**

**She cried too. Each day after school she would run up to her room, her parents were perplexed as to why she did, but the shame kept her from telling them. She was ready for school and her phone started to ring, it was Kurt.**

"**Hey." She answered but closed her eyes in irritation, he would know something was up now.**

"**What's wrong honey?" Kurt asked.**

"**Nothing." She replied.**

"**Bull. Is this about Shane and Sam?" Damn. I guess he kind of knew anyway.**

"**You could say that. But honestly Kurt, I'll talk about it at another time. Right now, I'm just trying to get over the guilt." She explained.**

"**Ok. Do you wanna skip Glee club? I can cover for you." Kurt was a great friend, she found it hard to not smile, in fact she laughed at him. When was the last time she smiled, let alone laugh?**

"**No thanks, I can sit through Mr Schue's lectures on why pop music from the 80's is great choice for regionals or why musicals are timeless." **

"**Ok, see you at school! Puss." He hung up and Mercedes got her bag ready. **

"**HONEY! I'M LEAVING!" Her mother shouted. Mercedes checked her hair for the last time and made her way to the driveway.**

"**See you later mom." Mercedes kissed her mom's cheek and got out the car.**

"**Have a good day sweetie." **

**Mercedes waved her mom away and walked slowly to the doors of the school. She looked around but couldn't see anyone who would talk to her. No worries, she had 1st period with Kurt and the rest she could sit with Rachel. School work wasn't hard for Mercedes, she had a B grade average and could receive an A if she tried hard enough. More or less an average student. She would often be in trouble with the teachers as she and Kurt would always talk about Vogue or cute boys, and she and Rachel would go on about anything. She was surprisingly easy to talk to because she spoke the most. She had no idea how the day was going to get worse for her.**

**She had only just got to her locker when a familiar body walked past her. She looked to her right. Shane. Holding another girl's hand? Shocked, she looked into her locker to hide her face behind it's door. Reality had hit home and it hit her hard. Her eyes felt hot, a familiar sensation of water flowed down her cheeks. Of course he would get another girlfriend. To show me up obviously. She shut her locker in anger, earning shocked faces from around her. They looked at her then at at Shane, you could see they were adding 2 and 2 together. Suddenly embarrassed and her outburst, she walked hurriedly to 1st period. **

"**Bastard." She knew he did it on purpose, his classes were on the other side of the school and he didn't even have a locker near her. Absorbed in her anguish, she walked in a trance-like state to her seat next to Kurt. He looked irritated at the violent motion of sitting down, it softened immediately when he noticed the tell tale signs of crying. He couldn't even start to ask when she bluntly told him "Don't bother asking if I'm ok, you know I'm not." He decided to leave it. The day was getting too long for Mercedes and as Glee club rolled around, she wish she had taken Kurt up on his offer this morning.**

"**Right guys, I'm giving you a chance to sing whatever you like. I want some ideas that could possibly go into the set list. Any suggestions?" Mr Schuester scanned his class for hands up, almost immediately Mercedes got up and walked to the front.**

"**Don't worry, I'll start up this thing." Her sad looking confidence unsettled Rachel and Kurt, the others just looked at each other. "Well, let's just add that today couldn't of gotten any worse for me. This song choice is going out of my comfort zone, but describes this moment perfectly." She gave the choir the notes to do the music and after they set up, they started to play. An electronic sound came in the opening and she begun.**

_**Somebody said you gotta new friend.**_

_**Does she love you better than I can?**_

_**There's a big black sky over my town.**_

_**I know where you at I bet she's around.**_

_**Yeah I know its stupid, but I just gotta see it **_

_**For myself**_

**Santana and Brittany seemed to know the song and they were quietly miming the words along with her. The boys, except Sam, all had a look of confusion as to the sudden outburst a little time ago.**

_**I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oh**_

_**I'm right over here, why can't you see me? Oh oh**_

_**I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooh **_

_**I keep dancing on my own**_

**I think the boy's confusion did annoy Mercedes, but no doubt Rachel and Kurt would explain to them what was going on. Boys were oblivious to most things after all. **

_**I'm just gonna dance all night**_

_**I'm all messed up, I'm so outta line**_

_**Stilettos on broken bottles**_

_**I'm spinning around in circles**_

**The chorus started again and while she was singing, she focused her expression ready for the next verse. She liked singing strong, explosive vocals by say Beyonce or Aretha, but Robyn was a great choice for today.**

_**So far away, but still so near**_

**Santana and Brittany joined as backing vocals, thank god someone did.**

_**The lights go on, the music dies**_

_**But you don't see me, standing here**_

_**I just came, to say goodbye**_

**Kurt was looking intently, but a neutral visage was there. He knew her, so hopefully he didn't need telling twice. As she looked, she'd realised that again, Sam had walked out. **

_**I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oh**_

_**I'm right over here, why can't you see me? Oh oh**_

_**I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooh **_

_**I keep dancing on my own**_

_**I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oh**_

_**I'm right over here, why can't you see me? Oh oh**_

_**I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooh **_

_**I keep dancing on my own**_

**Rachel had the face like someone slowly understanding something. Before long, she had to walk out of the room to avoid the embarrassment of crying again. Once again, as before, she was on her own again. **


End file.
